


Servant of Evil

by Nariel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariel/pseuds/Nariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia had always been protective. Even more so when Germany was concerned. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant of Evil

Prussia had always been protective. He’d been so with Old Man Fritz, with France, Spain, Hungary, heck even England when they’d been allies for the Seven Year’s War. So it wasn't any surprise to him when he felt his protectiveness well up when he found his baby brother. Even if Holy Rome was a brat. On the bright side, Holy Rome was, and Prussia _was_ proud to admit it, a good fighter. Not excellent, but he would get there soon. So until he did, Prussia would protect him, because that’s what big brothers do.

* * *

  _君は王女　僕は召使_ _  
__運命分かつ　哀れな双子_ _  
__君を守る　その為ならば_ _  
__僕は悪にだってなってやる_

* * *

 “Teach me.”

Prussia glanced at the little country standing above him as he lied on the grass, “Why don’t you ask Specs or Hungary? I doubt even my awesomeness would have you running all the way from Austria to Königsberg just for swordplay lessons.”

“You’re better than Austria in swordplay, and Hungary won’t teach me. She says it’s ‘unladylike’.” Holy Rome let out a petulant pout.

Prussia cracked a small smile at his statement, “Alright Brat. The awesome Prussia will teach you. So you damn well better improve and become the best.” He paused, “After the awesome me of course.”

* * *

  _期待の中僕らは生まれた_ _  
__祝福するは教会の鐘_ _  
__大人たちの勝手な都合で_ _  
__僕らの未来は二つに裂けた_

* * *

They were countries, not people. It was what Prussia had known even before he had been the Teutonic Knights. For close to seven hundred years he’d been able to keep his feelings as Prussia and Gilbert separate. He’d been friends with Francis for hundreds of years, despite the countless wars Prussia and France had.

That friendship with Francis was abruptly and mercilessly crushed in the same manner France had come upon Holy Rome.

The familiar sense of rage and anger took over him, robbing him of any mercy, and this time he didn't bother fighting the bloodlust.

With a ferocious battle cry, he launched himself at France, literally paving a bloody path between them. He’d been upon the surprised Frenchmen within seconds, his almost animalistic and desperate blows pushing back the blonde until he bid a hasty retreat. Prussia didn't care; he couldn't care because the Brat was _not moving_ and _meinGottwhatwashesupposedtodo?!_

He’d manage to rack up enough land- _“Just enough land for him to survive, please!”_ \- just in time, but still too late.

“Who are you?”

He wasn't crying, his eyes were just sweating _verdammt!_

* * *

_たとえ世界の全てが_   
_君の敵になろうとも_   
_僕が君を守るから_ _  
_ _君はそこで笑っていて_

* * *

“You seem familiar, safe… A-Are you mein Bruder?” The brat was still very perceptive.

“Damn right! I, the awesome Prussia, am your Bruder!” Prussia smiled, crimson eyes unusually soft and blurry with what was obviously _not_ tears. He ruffled the injured boy’s hair gently, “So you rest now Ludwig; Bruder will keep you safe.”

Prussia swore to look after him; he would keep his Bruder safe.

* * *

  _君は王女　僕は召使_ _  
__運命分かつ　哀れな双子_ _  
__君を守る　その為ならば_ _  
__僕は悪にだってなってやる_

* * *

 Prussia reached up to ruffle Ludwig’s hair, like he’d first done so when Ludwig was still little.

He smiled, Ludwig wasn't so little anymore; but he was still his kleiner Bruder.

* * *

_隣の国へ出かけたときに_   
_街で見かけた緑のあの娘_   
_その優しげな声と笑顔に_ _  
_ _一目で僕は恋に落ちました_

* * *

“Ve~ Germany! Germany! It’s me Italy! I've come to help you~ Pasta~”

“ITALY!”

Ludwig was on the verge of entering a new war. Prussia sighed, “I hope you know what you’re doing West. This war… It doesn't feel good.”

* * *

 

 _だけど王女があの娘のこと_   
_消してほしいと願うなら_   
_僕はそれに応えよう_ _  
_ _どうして？涙が止まらない_

* * *

“Gas them.”

Did Ludwig feel it? The pain the young, weak and old felt as they were massacred? Or was his Bruder too deep in the bloodlust already?

* * *

  _君は王女　僕は召使_ _  
__運命分かつ　狂おしき双子_ _  
__「今日のおやつはブリオッシュだよ」_ _  
__君は笑う　無邪気に笑う_

* * *

“This war will bring about a new, better age for us Bruder! Hitler has made us strong. He has made _me_ strong.”

Ludwig’s smile was blinding; it made the pain he felt at Auschwitz almost worth it. Almost.

_‘West, do you hear it? The cries of your children?’_

Prussia doesn't say anything.

* * *

_もうすぐこの国は終わるだろう_   
_怒れる国民たちの手で_   
_これが報いだというのならば_ _  
_ _僕はあえて　それに逆らおう_

* * *

 “E-East, we've lost.” Ludwig looked so scared, so small, shaking in his arms. He’d grown strong, become bigger, taller than Prussia. But he was still Prussia’s kleiner Bruder.

* * *

_「ほら僕の服を貸してあげる」_   
_「これを着てすぐお逃げなさい」_   
_「大丈夫僕らは双子だよ」_ _  
_ _「きっとだれにもわからないさ」_

* * *

 “Don’t worry West, I’ll keep you safe.” He’d sworn to protect Ludwig. He’d done so for over a century, he wasn’t going to stop now.

* * *

_僕は王女　君は逃亡者_ _  
_ _運命分かつ　悲しき双子_ _  
_ _君を悪だというのならば_ _  
_ _僕だって同じ　血が流れてる_

* * *

“The root of the problem is Prussia, he raised Germany, da? The biggest monster should receive the biggest punishment.”

“ _Mon ami Prussia is not a monster_ -”

“He isn't, but that doesn't make him innocent frog.”

* * *

_むかしむかしあるところに_   
_悪逆非道の王国の_   
_頂点に君臨してた_ _  
_ _とても可愛い僕の姉弟_

_たとえ世界の全てが_   
_君の敵になろうとも_   
_僕が君を守るから_ _  
_ _君はどこかで笑っていて_

* * *

“Prussia is officially dissolved.” He didn’t flinch, didn’t beg when the pain hit, when Feli started sobbing, when Kiku started protesting. Ludwig’s economy would recover soon enough; his Bruder was safe.

* * *

_君は王女　僕は召使_   
_運命分かつ　哀れな双子_   
_君を守る　その為ならば_ _  
_ _僕は悪にだってなってやる_

* * *

Prussia place his brow on Ludwig’s, clear crimson eyes staring resolutely at tearing sky-blue eyes, “Take care of yourself kleiner Bruder; we’ll see each other again.”

Prussia refused to disappear. He stood tall, straight and proud when America and his band of ‘heroes’ shipped him off to Russia’s home.

His heart clenched when he heard Ludwig’s defiance.

“NEIN! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MEIN BRUDER! I AM NAZI GERMANY- _I WON’T LET YOU!_ ”

* * *

_もしも生まれ変われるならば_ _  
_ _その時はまた遊_ _んでね_

* * *

November 9th, 1989.

“Hallo kleiner Bruder.”

 

_Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> November 9th 1989 was when the Berlin Wall fell.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> German:  
> Mein Gott- My/Oh God  
> Verdammt- Damn it  
> (Kleiner) Bruder: (Little) Brother  
> Nein: No  
> Hallo: Hello(informal)
> 
> French:  
> Mon ami: My friend
> 
> Lyrics translation: http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/mothy/akunomeshitsukai.htm


End file.
